


Stars

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [4]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Sea, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian takes Emma out to sea to escape her heavy Savior duties. Emma stares at the stars at night, Killian finds her, and makes a sudden confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Emma struggled to breathe as she looked up to the sky. She had never seen this many stars above her before and it left her breathless. There was no light pollution here. All the stars and constellations were visible, for her to trace and gaze at from the deck of the Jolly Roger.

Killian had suggested a few days out on the open water, no interruptions or stupid Savior duties to trouble her mind. She loved him for it. She's loved past couple of days, in which she stayed up late and stared at the sky. Moments like these made her believe that there was something like destiny.

And destiny was pointing right at him.

"Love?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Are you alright?" He joined her, slipping his hand in hers. It was a familiar movement, something they'd done ever since he almost died in the battle against the Wicked Witch.

"I'm fine. Just...stargazing." She looked at him, and saw his shining blue eyes penetrating hers. Her breath caught.

"Yes, it is quite a sight, isn't it?" he whispered. She nodded, not trusting her voice to work properly, before looking back up.

"It's so peaceful here. Even the wind is quiet." she said, staring at the cloudless sky and the motionless sea. She wanted to stay here forever. So peaceful, so quiet...just with Killian as her company. His fingers were mindlessly playing with hers, their warmth radiating into hers, and she felt his gaze on her. "Killian, I..." she began, but suddenly he interrupted her.

"Emma, I am in love with you." She froze completely and he continued. "I know that love is just a bright star with only so many years left to burn, and that it'll die eventually, like everything else in my life, but I am in love with you, and I'm done trying to pretend I'm not. I've pretended enough in my life." His eyes were bright and hopeful, and her heart melted as soon as her eyes locked with his. "And I know that loving me asks a lot. I know that I'm a one-handed pirate and you're a princess, but you...Emma Swan, you have turned my life around. And I'm done trying to hide my feelings for you. I know that I love you, and that I will never love anyone else as fiercely and truthfully as I do you."

Emma's throat was thick with tears and emotion. Nobody had ever spoken like that to her, and honestly, it made her sacred. Her walls, the ones he tore down in the first place, threatened to go up again. So she looked into his eyes, hoping he'd tear them down again, because as strong as she was, she could not do that by herself. "Killian..." she whispered.

He saw what was happening, and did the most unexpected but the only natural thing that came to mind. He cupped her face in his hand, stepped closer and kissed her. It was just a brush of his lips at first, but it quickly became something more. Deeper, more intimate, and she knew he'd done it again. All her walls came crumbling down brick by brick, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, /needing/ him closer. "Emma, you don't have to hide from me." he murmured when they broke apart.

"I'm scared." she whispered, the admission scaring her even more.

"I know." he said, stroking her hair until she looked up at him. "But Emma, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"That's what  _he_  said."

"Yes, but the difference between him and me is that I believe in good form." She rolled her eyes despite herself. Him and his good form. "Hurting the woman you love is not good form."

"What if you have no choice? What if giving me up is the right thing to do?"

He smiled. "I'm a pirate, love. I get a thrill out of doing the wrong thing."

Emma stared at him, searching his eyes for any lies that could set off her lie detector. But none were there. He was truthfully serious. "I don't know if I can give you what you seek." she says, putting her hand over his on her cheek. "I don't know if I can mend all this brokenness inside me enough to love you like you love me. But I'm willing to try, because God, Killian, my entire being is calling out to you. Being with you feels so right. And the part that can love, loves you wholly." She leaned in and kissed him again, feeling him tremble against her. She was vaguely proud of the fact that she'd made the great pirate Captain Hook tremble, but mainly she was happy and falling in love.

"My beautiful Swan..." he whispered. "That's more than I've ever hoped for." His calloused fingers ran over the side of her face and into her hair, as he stared at her in pure admiration.

She kissed him again, because her wit and mind were both failing her miserably, but she'd come up with a good retort once she broke away. "'A bright star with only so many years left to burn'?" she asked, laughter sounding through her words, and Killian chuckled.

"I can be quite poetic if the mood strikes, love." he said with a smirk, stroking her hair softly. He could never resist touching that.

"Well, it was a good one, I must admit."

He gasped dramatically. "Well, well, well, Emma Swan admitting to something! Groundbreaking!"

Emma let out a laugh, so carefree and unbound that it startled her. "Killian Jones, you stop that!" she scolded. "Don't discourage me from admitting to things, or I might never do it again."

His face turned comically serious. "Point taken, lass."

She was still chuckling when she pushed him back against the mast of the ship, making his breath catch in his throat. "You know, I've never made out underneath the stars before." she whispered.

Killian bit his lip like the attractive bastard he was, and smiled. "Mmm, love, then I have something to give you after all." Before she could protest to his words, he grabbed a firm hold of her hips and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

And the stars watched over them, shining brightly as if happy with the fact that True Loves had once again found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, and my muse is a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
